<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong One by NicoDiAngeloLover7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190040">The Wrong One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7'>NicoDiAngeloLover7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Background Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley - Freeform, Background Relationships, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Horcruxes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Remus Lupin Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would regret his relationship years down the road. If only there was a timeturner that would allow you to go back a few years. So, he now lives with that regret, wishing that he had done things differently especially while carrying a broken heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion fest. </p><p>Song Prompt –  Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Wrong One</strong>
</p><p>If Harry could have taken it all back, he would. Especially if this is what it meant to feel that your heart was being ripped out. He wanted to hate George; he really did. But he found that no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t.</p><p>He remembered how in love he thought he had been in the beginning. He thought George felt the same. But that had been before he started getting pushed away. And he had heard countless arguments from both Fred and George about it. Fred always accusing his twin of breaking his heart. Well… Fred wasn’t wrong about that one. He already had been and continued to do so.</p><p>Harry’s eyes prickled with tears, was it so bad that he cared so much? Apparently so if one practically avoided you at every turn.</p><p>He remembered how it started. The friendship with both of the twins in his first year, mostly because he was Ron’s best mate. But also, because they were on the same Quidditch Team. That had led to them being very protective of him.</p><p>Harry had been determined to learn the difference between them. He had noticed the disappointment that nobody knew the difference between Fred and George, even their own mother. For him, it wasn’t hard to miss. And he knew he probably couldn’t understand the pain of that. But he tried to. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to not be looked at as a person.</p><p>He had remembered the shock that came over George when he had called him by his name, Fred hadn’t even been around at the time. Harry had kept that memory in his mind, wanting to remember it for years to come. But he hadn’t been hesitant or guessing about it when he said his name.</p><p>George had even tried to play it off that he was Fred, not quite believing it.</p><p>Harry had been annoyed by that.</p><p>“Do you really think I wouldn’t know that you’re George? I’m not stupid,” Harry retorted. He remembered walking off after that. He had been in an upset mood for a few days after that. But had made sure that he called each one by their name. Not just Fred and George.</p><p>And maybe that was how it all started.</p><p>Both Fred and George knew him because he had been made Seeker in his first year and the fact that he was their younger brother’s best mate. Yet both of them had been on his side about the dragon incident, which they found hilarious. And the spectacle they put on when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.</p><p>Harry had thought he was friends with both Fred and George. And he couldn’t understand why he felt so disappointed by that thought. Even in his third year since everyone thought that Sirius Black was after him.</p><p>But he couldn’t help but remember the warm feeling he got when George’s hands touched his when they gave him the Marauder’s Map. That was when Harry started to view George in a different light.</p><p>And then there was the kiss when nobody was around, unless you counted Fred.</p><p>Everyone had thought Harry would have died from that fall from his broom. If not for Dumbledore, who had slowed his fall and practically saved his life. That still didn’t help him over the fact that his broom was practically destroyed. But somehow that was the last thing on his mind when a pair of lips met his own.</p><p>And that was how he started to date one of the Weasley Twins. And for a time, Harry actually felt happy around the red head. George had even been by his side during his fourth year, though Fred wasn’t too far behind. Hermione was there, of course, but Ron wasn’t.</p><p>Not even the thought of George threatening to curse some sense into his younger sibling could cheer him up. It had hurt that someone he thought he knew for four years would just up and abandon him. Then came the first task.</p><p>Harry remembered touching his lips after George had kissed him, for good luck he said. And surprisingly he had survived the task, it was still hard to believe since he had been going on adrenaline alone. And against his better judgement, he became friends with Ron again after he apologized.</p><p>Maybe it was because he honestly missed Ron as a friend, though he knew their friendship wouldn’t be the same as before. It was still something. And unlike Ron, he didn’t have to worry about a date.</p><p>George had been smirking at Fred for almost a week because he had a date before his twin did.</p><p>And if Harry didn’t know that George could dance, he may have still felt terrified about the thought of dancing in front of the entire school.</p><p>Harry found himself missing those days, they seemed more carefree. The days that it seemed like George actually cared about him. Where now, it didn’t seem like that now. He wouldn’t even look at him. He could literally feel his heart breaking more and more as the days passed.</p><p>He would have loved to be able to revisit his Hogwarts years with George if it meant he could have that again. Or maybe he would have rejected George’s advances before anything could have started between them. Maybe he would be in less pain and heartache now.</p><p>And he didn’t know what to think of the arguments between Fred and George. He liked where Fred was trying to convince his twin of what he was doing was wrong. But he felt like that was hopeless, but George wouldn’t see reason. Why would he? He didn’t even care about him anymore. And maybe that was why Harry left without saying goodbye. He had still stayed for the wedding but had left with Ron and Hermione by his side. They had left before Mrs. Weasley could try to stop them.</p><p>Ron didn’t say anything and for that he was thankful.  </p><p>And for the duration that Harry was on the run, he tried not to think of George. It never really worked much. And the more he thought of him, the more it hurt. He wondered if he should have broken it off while he was at the Burrow for the wedding. He didn’t think it would matter much, he still felt hurt.</p><p>If Hermione and Ron noticed his down moods, they didn’t say anything.</p><hr/><p>If looking back, Harry noticed that he was always there for George. But when it came time when he needed him, there was some excuse. He had noticed that a lot in his fifth year. George wasn’t even there when Harry came back from witnessing the resurrection of Voldemort, where he had just seen Cedric Diggory die before his eyes. He may have been in the stands, but he wasn’t there in the Hospital Wing. He didn’t visit, not even once. He probably would have cried if he actually had the tears to cry with.</p><p>It was like George became a stranger to him. The last time they kissed had been at the first task before he faced the dragon in his fourth year. He didn’t even glance his way during his fifth year at all. He knew that Umbridge was torturing him in those detentions. Who didn’t know that he had detention with Umbridge? That didn’t help for when he had overheard both Fred and George comforting a first or second year about that cursed quill.</p><p>Harry felt like he was going to be sick and his eyes turned downcast. He ran from the scene, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even turn back to see if Fred or George saw him. If this was what heartbreak felt like, he never wanted to feel it again. It was like his world was crashing down around him. Before he could have just pretended that George and Fred were busy because it was their last year. That illusion was now broken.</p><p>And that was how his entire fifth year had felt and now he couldn’t even stand to try to look at George. Before he had hoped that the redhead may actually talk to him again and sought him out. Now he couldn’t even do that. It hurt too much and again he wished he had never got to know George Weasley.</p><p>Maybe it was during 6<sup>th</sup> year that Harry should have just ended it all. Save him from any future pain and heartache. But he held it out, hoping that maybe George may notice what he was doing to him. But he never did. He never received a single letter from him. Yet he would receive letters from Fred, but not one had mentioned anything of George.</p><p>Harry wondered if Fred was still trying to convince George he was being an idiot. And maybe that was when Harry started not to care, even though there was a still part of him that did. It was enough that Hermione had started to worry about him.</p><hr/><p>When the time came that Harry found out there had been a Horcrux inside of him the entire time, he didn’t even cry. There was a part of him that wanted to. Why did he have to live all these miserable years just to find out that he had to die? It would have been much better if he died when he had been only a year old.</p><p>Harry made his way to Ron and Hermione, though he caught a glimpse of steel blue eyes looking at him. He only managed a sad smile before turning towards his friends. He didn’t even look for a pair of red hair.</p><p>Hermione started to cry. No doubt it had never occurred to her that he could have been the final horcrux. But the reality of everything was starting to sink in.</p><p>Ron’s hand shook as he grasped his friend’s shoulder. He couldn’t even muster words.</p><p>“I know. But I have to do this. It’s the only way and then all you have left is him, you can finish this…”</p><p>Hermione grasped Harry into a tight hug.</p><p>“Hermione… tell him… I’m sorry…”</p><p>She brushed away the stray tears before nodding.</p><p>They watched him walk away, knowing that they wouldn’t see him again.</p><hr/><p>Harry let himself be killed by Voldemort. He still didn’t truly understand why he had been able to live and become a horcrux. Though he had been surprised when he noticed the only person that he saw in front of him was Dumbledore.</p><p>And when the choice came down to it that he could return or board a train to go on. He didn’t want to go back. Why would he go back to a life where he felt that he had nobody left? He knew that he probably still had Ron and Hermione back there. But even they couldn’t convince him to go back.</p><p>So, he boarded the train and for the first time in a while he cried.</p><p>He had been rushed into a hug by his mother.</p><p>“My boy, my brave boy,” she murmured as her fingers carded through his hair.</p><p>Harry wept in her embrace before being grasped into a firm hug by his dad.</p><p>“We never wanted you to fight in a war that should have been ours. But I have never felt more prouder of you.”</p><p>The next hug had been by Sirius and Harry couldn’t help but grip him tight. It had been two years since he lost him. He would never regret his choice to go on and not return.</p><hr/><p>There were screams once they saw Harry’s still form.</p><p>Hermione refused to cry; she knew what Harry was probably stepping into. And she couldn’t help but wish there was another way, any way. Her eyes strayed to a boy that was standing by them, if she hadn’t known him, she wouldn’t have realized how shaken he looked.</p><p>“He said he was sorry… that this was something he had to do,” she whispered.</p><p>He looked at her, a tear in his eye.</p><p>“I know… but I can’t help but wish he didn’t…”</p><p>And with her own eyes, Hermione watched the former Slytherin cast the killing curse at Voldemort.</p><p>The green burst of light engulfed the Dark Lord, and everyone watched as he fell, never to get up again.</p><p>He raced toward the body of Harry Potter as Hagrid gently sat him down. Brushing his hair to the side, his body felt cold.</p><p>“Get away from him,” a voice growled.</p><p>Blue eyes flashed as they met brown eyes.</p><p>“Weasley! What right do you have?!” he growled.</p><p>“I was his boyfriend! I care a lot more for him than you!”</p><p>Terence Higgs snorted, “Don’t make me laugh. Where were you these past few years, then?”</p><p>The former Slytherin wasn’t surprised that he was at a loss for words. So, he didn’t stop there. He wasn’t going to let him make excuses.</p><p>“Where were you when Harry witnessed a classmate dying? You were never in that Hospital Wing! Where were you when he woke up terrified from nightmares and I had Gryffindors come seek me out? Where were you when that witch of a hag tortured him two years ago?”</p><p>Terence watched as George Weasley gaped at him.</p><p>“He isn’t wrong, brother,” Fred’s voice was quiet.</p><p>“Maybe your twin actually did care. But you? You never cared! He was only the next conquest on your belt. If you cared, maybe he would still be alive. And now he’s dead because of you!” Terence snarled.</p><p>Terence didn’t look to see if George walked away. His hands curled around Harry’s body.</p><p>“I tried to convince him that what he was doing was wrong,” Fred whispered.</p><p>“I know you did…” Terence’s eyes flickered to the Weasley. “At least someone actually cared about him.”</p><p>“For what its worth, I’m sorry… I know you actually cared a lot about him, maybe more than me, Ron, and Hermione.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize for him,” Terence’s eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>“I’m not,” Fred said firmly. “That is something George will have learn to live with. As much as I love my brother, this is a mistake he can never fix. A mistake that I can never fix.”</p><p>Terence let a stray tear fall from his eye, “thanks. Least I know not all Gryffindors hates me…”</p><p>“You were there for someone I saw as a brother. I just wish maybe you got there before Georgie did,” Fred said.</p><p>Terence nodded, “as do I.”</p><p>Terence stayed there, even after Hermione joined his side. She kissed Fred, her fingers threading with his. That hadn’t been a surprise, considering they had been together since her fourth year.</p><p>“You know he cared for you,” she whispered.</p><p>Terence nodded; he didn’t say the thoughts that were echoing in his mind. Apparently not enough… And now he was going to have to learn to live in a world without Harry Potter. And despite that Voldemort was dead and the war was over. It didn’t look that bright. But he would have to learn to live with that until he met his own death.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Created by Zorak TwentyThree before the fest was revealed. I absolutely fell in love with this and they did such an amazing job!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly had never written a George/Harry before and wasn't sure if I would be able to pull it off. Though it definitely was fun to write. I probably wouldn't have written this if not for this fest. </p><p>I wrote this about two months ago. So I updated the publication date so everyone would be able to see this new fanfic. </p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>